Ils aiment à mort
by Mael-K
Summary: [Tokio Hotel][Yaoi] On m'a demandé une suite, cette fanfic n'est donc plus complète mais en cours. Songfic, à chaque chapitre une nouvelle chanson de Muse. Bonne lecture.
1. Twin

_**Avant toute chose, je déconseille fortement aux homophobes et aux gens radicalement opposés à l'insceste de lire cette fanfiction** _

Genre : Yaoi. OS sur la chanson "Twin" de Muse.

_Rating_ : **M**. Parce que quand même

_Personnages_ : Les frères Kaulitz.

Bon, c'est très court, je m'en excuse, j'espère que ça plaira quand même. Et j'espère ne pas choquer huhu

* * *

**Ils aiment à mort.  
**

Étendus sur ce lit, comme abandonnés au temps, ils s'observent, les pensées détraquées par ce qu'il s'apprêtent à faire, mais rien, jamais, ne pourrait les arrêter. Loin l'un de l'autre, ils sont pourtant si proches, souffles éloignés esprits greffés, ils se griffent du regard et mordent l'air lorsqu'ils essayaient de parler. Mais aucun bruit ne vient perturber le calme oppressant de cette pièce, comme une prison. Enfermés dans leurs souffrance. Il se sentent crever en cœur et vivre un peu trop fort, comme à contre-sens. Les autres à cent lieux d'ici.

**Un brun et un blond, torturés.**

_Your warmth, your warmth,  
Is so deep.  
Your gaze,  
Beams a hole inside me_

Il y en a un qui s'approche. Lequel ? On ne sait pas vraiment, les deux, ou il recule, peu importe, mais bientôt des lèvres sur les siennes, les pupilles se mélangent, les têtes se penchent, doigts brûlés, ils s'aiment trop fort et se haïssent, pas de parole, rien qu'une envie, une ressemblance étouffante. Ils s'avancent ensemble et marchent sur un chemin qui manque de s'écrouler sous leur pieds à tout moment. Parce que vivre dangereusement c'est fou comme c'est beau.

**Une main se lève, immobilise son double, la plaque contre le matelas trempé de leur propre sueur. On tente d'empêcher l'inévitable.**

_Controlling again  
Unseparated twins  
Controlling again_

Mais l'autre main n'est pas de cet avis et déjà elle s'insinue là où il ne faudrait pas, sans pudeur caresse l'indécence, pendant que des lèvres aguicheuses gagnent lentement ce cou si désirable. Soupire, soupire, étrangle les cinq sens et noie l'indifférence. Puisqu'ils sont identiques et que leur cœur bat de travers, ils vont se souiller l'un l'autre et cracher sur les interdits. Se hurler à la figure leur amour agonisant, comme dépouillés de la moindre valeur.

**Parce que mourir ensemble c'est bien plus drôle.**

_You've sucks  
All the breath out of me  
You'll squeeze  
All the life out of me_

Se faire l'amour sans offrir aucune tendresse, ils savent faire et font, encore, encore et à jamais, ils aiment ça et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là, l'un au dessus de l'autre comme dominant, il l'oblige à l'infamie parce qu'ils s'aiment, l'autre obéit et bientôt c'est lui qui soumettra, ça marche comme ça et ils croient diriger la danse mais il n'y a que leur envie qui contrôle, eux ils ne font que s'assassiner à trop s'aimer. Dreads en pagaille sur un dos dégoulinant, un piercing ici, là, du bout des lèvres, sur une langue, qui claque contre ces dents ou excite ce membre avide.

**I'm in love and I fuck you.**

_Controlling again  
Unseparated twins  
Controlling again_

On entend des cris sortir de la chambre, on écoute en secret, dans l'hôtel on se tait parce que c'est extasiant, on sait d'où viennent les gémissements mais on n'ose même pas dire que c'est mal, parce qu'on a une main entre les jambes et le sang qui bouillonne, on accompagne cette jouissance malsaine à voix basse. Immoralité au bout des ongles, on se tord dans son lit parce la nuit n'est pas encore finie. Parce que même si ça ne se fait pas, ils aimeraient tous être ces jumeaux qui n'ont peur de rien, pas même de s'empoisonner aux sentiments.

**À tâtons, leurs corps ne font plus qu'un. De toute façon il en a toujours été ainsi.**

_Controlling again  
Unseparated twins  
Youd rather be  
Come gentle, slowly,  
Gentle..._

**- Komm, Tom, komm…  
- Bill, rette wir.**


	2. Citizen Erased

Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Et un chapitre qui répond à Arkane12 : Voilà une suite )  
En tout cas merci pour votre soutient, j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir. Si c'était le cas je comprendrais xD

Bisous à tout le monde nn

**_Musique_** : _Citizen Erased - Muse   
_

* * *

Ils ont vécu leur mort et brisé leurs rêves. Ou peut-être ont-ils simplement assouvis leur désir pour anéantir leur destruction à venir. Lutter contre la folie par la folie. Le monde s'écroule et ils n'en ont plus rien à faire. 

C'est un lendemain perçant, dans la lueur maligne du soleil qui se lève, ils paressent, corps emmêlés après cette nuit tourmentée, et chacun s'émerveille encore de la beauté de l'autre. Les rayons, filtrés par le store entrouvert, font un peu dorer la peau de ces amants interdits. Il y a quelques secondes, lorsqu'ils étaient encore endormis, ils avaient de cette innocence sur le visage, la trace d'une enfance à peine abandonnée, bien trop vite oubliée. Mais à présent ils ont ouvert les yeux, et sur leurs traits se dessine déjà cette maturité derrière laquelle aucune pureté ne se dissimule. Ils sont salis d'extase et ne regrettent rien.

Ils se contemplent et dans leur regard, un amour bien trop fort pour être immaculé.

**Si ces deux là ont des ailes, leurs plumes sont noires. Carbonisées.  
**

_Break me in,  
Teach us to cheat  
And to lie, cover up  
What shouldn't be shared?  
All the truth unwinding  
Scraping away  
At my mind  
Please stop asking me to describe him_

Des épaules aux os saillants, peaux collées, la pâleur de leur corps, des cheveux qui se mélangent et se perdent dans les draps, un réveil comme un autre, ou pas tout à fait, dans cet hôtel qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots, entre es jumeaux, juste des regards et des langages silencieux, des discussions du bout du cœur et des baisers, paumes contre paumes.

Le mensonge fait partie d'eux, ils n'ont pas le droit d'être ainsi, de s'aimer de cette façon, et dans l'air pesant de caresses ils se guettent. Ils brûlent de parler de tout ça mais trop d'interdits demeurent.

**Alors ils se contentent de se blottir contre leurs rêves en se demandant sur leur avenir a le droit d'exister.  
**

_For one moment  
I wish you'd hold your stage  
With no feelings at all  
Open minded  
I'm sure I used to be so free  
_

Le blond dessine des cris sur le ventre du brun, et lui apprend par ces gestes qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Et puis il peint l'amertume et grave sur son cœur ses doutes. Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculent dans son esprit et parfois on dirait qu'il voudrait tout oublier. Cette nuit c'était un peu leur anéantissement à tous les deux et, à leur réveil, tout au fond de leur âme, c'est comme s'ils avaient préféré mourir vraiment. _« With no feelings at all ». _Et sans aucun sentiment, crever de leurs paradoxes.

**Quand la liberté n'a plus de prix et qu'on s'ouvre le veine à l'avoir trop cherchée.  
**

_Self expressed, exhausting for all  
To see and to be  
What you want and what you need  
The truth unwinding  
Scraping away  
At my mind  
Please stop asking me to describe_

On entend un rire dans l'écho de leur abandon, parce que l'autre croit un peu plus fort, espère un peu trop fort, et se tue comme jamais parce qu'il rêve sans cesse. Lui, il regarde les mots invisible sur son corps et il essaie d'en comprendre le sens. Il se redresse et d'un haussement d'épaule balance toutes les craintes loin, très loin de leur sanctuaire.

Il sourit presque lorsqu'il s'étend sur la peau brûlante de son double pour lui raconter que son désir est plus fort que n'importe quelle loi. Il lui écrit sa propre peur avec ses baisers torturés, pour inscrire à jamais dans son cou qu'il ne veut pas le perdre.

**Et c'est dans cette matinée paresseuse qu'ils découvrent de nouveau ces corps qu'ils ont toujours connu.  
**

_For one moment  
I wish you'd hold your stage  
With no feelings at all  
Open minded  
I'm sure I used to be so free_

**Ils hurlent, une fois de plus, mais il n'arrêtent pas, la douleur n'a pas d'importance, ça ne servirait plus à rien de reculer. Et de toute façon, c'est au fond, tout au fond qu'ils ont mal.**

_For one moment  
I wish you'd hold your stage  
With no feelings at all  
Open minded  
I'm sure I used to be so free_

Et là, soudain, dans les larmes et l'euphorie, dans la jouissance, une main arrête tout mouvement, ils tremblent et cette main plus encore, posée sur la poignée, ces doigts crispés devant une bouche, ce regard halluciné, et une vague d'incompréhension, dans l'air il y a un disfonctionnement, délire dans la galaxie, la planète change de sens et le temps confond les minutes et les secondes. C'est la panique dans leurs pensées, c'est l'apocalypse dans son âme, toutes ses croyances envolées quand il pose sa conscience sur ces deux corps enlacés, ces deux corps qui n'ont pas le droit à ce contact là. Immobile. Des envies de s'échapper et du dégoût bouillonnant au fond d'un estomac écœuré.

**À présent dans cette pièce ils sont trois, et la stupeur les a saisit au même instant.  
**

_Wash me away  
Clean your body of me  
Erase all the memories  
They will only bring us pain  
And I've seen all I'll ever need_

**- Bon Dieu, vous êtes frères.  
- ****…  
- ****…**


	3. Space Dementia

Hiiii Mercii pour vos revieeews !! x')  
Une nouvelle chanson, un nouveau chapitre, j'espère encore vous plaire. J'ai posté vite entre le 2eme et le 3eme chapitre mais je ne pense pas que ce sera toujours comme ça. Là j'ai eu du temps pour moi mais avec le bac qui approche ce sera de moins en moins le cas. J'espère donc que vous saurez être patients :)

(Excusez moi pour les quelques fautes dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai parfois une relecture trop superficielle.)

**_Musique _**: _Space Dementia - Muse_

_Bonne lecture !! x)_

* * *

La silhouette déchire le rideau de lumière qui entre par la porte. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, on dirait qu'elle s'est figée, comme si plus aucune information ne parvenait à son esprit. Comme une anesthésie des sens. Des grains de rayons éclaboussent les corps mélangés et dans cette marée aveuglante on ne les distingue plus vraiment l'un de l'autre. Mais on les reconnaît assez pour savoir que ce sont eux. Les jumeaux. Le halo lumineux donne presque envie de croire qu'ils brillent eux-même, et que cet amour qu'ils tiennent entre leurs mains leur donne la force de continuer et de mépriser la morale. 

**Lui voudrait comprendre. Eux ils ont déjà tout compris. **

_Height - is the one for me  
It gives me all I need  
And helps me coexcist  
With the chill _

Pourquoi, pourquoi ? On se dit qu'il y a tellement de cœurs sur cette terre, pourquoi donc se brûler les doigts avec le seul qu'on puisse leur interdire ? L'écrasante vérité explose aux yeux de chacun, ici, et pourtant il semble qu'il n'y ai que lui qui ai envie d'en vomir. Il se dit que, sûrement, il aurait préféré ne jamais rien savoir. Parce qu'aimer aussi fort ces deux là et les voir ainsi, à se faire l'amour alors qu'ils sont du même sang… Tout ça complique un peu trop la simplicité de sa vie. Pour lui, jouer de la basse et les suivre partout, c'est le chemin dont il avait toujours rêvé. Et là. Devant lui. Comme un rêve qui s'écroule.

**Les âmes suffoquent entre les murs de leur rancœur.**

_You make me sick  
Because I adore you so  
I love all the dirty tricks  
And twisted games you play  
On me_

Deux souffles liés l'un à l'autre au fond de la pièce, deux respirations de travers, et cette autre qui leur fait face, trop droite et trop censée, et qui s'interroge à présent, parce que leur harmonie la fait douter et dans le fond, ils se sont toujours tant ressemblé, pourquoi ne pas s'aimer de cette manière, après tout ? Mais non, c'est une insulte, c'est immoral, il faut empêcher ça.  
Alors dans un ultime effort, la silhouette se décide à avancer, incapable de supporter ce spectacle sans bouger, elle se précipite vers le lit et saisit les épaule du plus proche. Ladyboy.  
Dans un même mouvement ils tournent leurs yeux vers cet agresseur, venu de là-bas, là où on ne les comprend pas.

**Et dans un discours muet, tentent de le résigner à l'évidence de leur amour.**

_Space dementia in your eyes  
Peace will arise  
and tear us apart  
And make us meaningless again  
_

Mais lui refuse, ce n'est pas qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il s'en défend. Il croit certainement que sa résistance lui épargnera sa peine, il pense qu'il pourra oublier s'il dénie leurs certitudes, comme s'il devait se laver d'un péché qu'il n'a pas commis. Mais pour eux, la seule faute qu'il puisse faire sera de les renier. Ils ont perdu leur confiance et face à son rejet ils se sentent désœuvrés.  
Et dans leurs gestes il y a le message avoué d'une douleur écorchée. « Ne nous ignore pas, ne crache pas sur cet amour, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, nous t'aimons. »

**Il ne sait plus comment respirer.**

_You'll make us wanna die  
I'd cut your name in my heart  
We'll destroy this world for you  
I know you want me to  
Feel your pain  
_

Mais malgré tout il voudrait croire en eux.

Sa tête tourne, le doute l'ennivre, il ne voit plus la route dégagée qu'il avait toujours eu sous les yeux, à présent le mensonge a recouvert toutes ses convictions et il ne sait pas s'il aura la force d'y prendre part. Pourtant, a-t-il réellement le choix ? Il pourrait leur tourner le dos et les oublier à jamais, oublier leur rêve et la musique. Mais il pourrait s'asseoir au bord de ce lit, froncer les sourcils et les observer, lire leur amour et hocher la tête. Comme ça. Parce qu'après tout rayer leur sourire de sa vie doit être bien plus douloureux que de connaître leur secret.

**Et contre toute attente, il s'installe au bord du lit. Et hoche la tête.**

_Space dementia in your eyes  
Peace will arise  
And tear us apart  
And make us meaningless again  
_

**- Notre liberté vient juste de commencer.  
****- Votre amour sera votre prison.  
****- Notre amour sera notre tombeau.**


	4. Unintended

Je suis sincèrement navrée ce chapitre est aussi petit que le premier et j'ai peur qu'il ne plaise pas. Enfin ça je verrai soyez sincères surtout :)  
Je m'essouffle un peu sur cette fanfic j'pense donc l'indiquer complète pour le moment en sachant qu'il pourrait très bien arriver qu'une chanson de Muse me pousse et m'inspire pour en faire un nouveau chapitre. Mais je pense que si je continue en me forçant ça va devenir médiocre.

Voilà, sinon je vais répondre aux reviews parce que yen a beaucoup huhu

**_Chise_** : Yaaaaah j'vais les voir aussi c'est trooop bien ! J'suis folle d'impatience et franchement ce sera totalement dément hihi. Et Muse de toute façon il faut accepter leur suprêmatie (L) Et oui c'était bien Geooorg xD

**_Alexia_** : Merci !

**_Arkane12_** : Ooooh c'est trop sympa ce que tu dis. Non non j'ai pas de secret enfin je crois pas ou alors j'm'en rend pas compte. Merci beaucoup en tout caaas et voilà un échantillon à analyser.

**_Vanity_** : Roh oui Muse ça fait plein de trucs. Danser sur Assassin et hurler sur Hysteria, avoir envie de crever quand t'écoutes Sunburn et que tu l'écoutes dans le noir étouffant de la nuit. Garder juste le silence quand Matthew chante Ruled by Secrecy parce que c'est un de ses plus beaux aïgus. Bref. J'te remercie pour ce que tu dis c'est géant :)

**_Cassandra_** (ton nom était long xD) : Hu merci. Le "Mortellement génial" me plait énormement (L)

**_Billnamimoureuse_** : Merci :$

**_AyanaSama_** : Un grand merci pour ces quelques mots. Comme d'habitude t'as pas besoin d'en dire long pour me faire rougir :)

**_Fla_** : Huhu merci

**_Marianella_** : Hahah thanks :) Ouais mais Georg il est chouette quand meme hihi

**_Sushiland _**: Voilaaa j'ai continué ! Merci beaucoup. :)

Voilà en gros merci à tous, j'vous dirai jamais assez merci tellement ça me fait plaisir tout ça.  
Bonne lecture !! A bientôt sur cette fanfic peut être... (L)  
.

**_Musique_** : _Unintended - Muse_

* * *

. 

Ils se sont retrouvés de nouveaux seuls dans cette pièce où avait explosé leur amour. Mais il faut changer d'air. Ils sont fatigués de ces sentiments étouffés, il ont envie de les hurler, de les révéler au monde entier. Même s'ils savent que ça, ce n'est qu'un rêve lointain et utopique.

Envies chimériques.

Sur la route ils se cherchent, en équilibre sur le bord du trottoir, en équilibre sur le bord du monde, des rêves qui se dessinent dans les nuages, mais c'est peut-être eux qui les peignent dans le ciel. Des rêves qui les tiennent, comme les fils d'une marionnette, qui les promènent dans l'Univers et qui leur font oublier ce qui est un peu trop triste. Autour d'eux on délaisse les règles et la morale qui nous effraient et on va au delà des apparences, peut-être que pour une fois on voudrait se laisser bercer par la certitude que rien n'est impossible. Dans la rue les regards s'accrochent à leur tendresse.

**Peu importe, moi je m'en fous parce que c'est toi que j'aime.**

_You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love  
You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love  
_

Ils savent que ça ne durera qu'un temps et pourtant ils veulent croire en toujours. Pourquoi s'interdire ce rêve alors qu'ils ont bravé ces tabous sans jamais regretter ? Ils vivent l'amour au singulier parce qu'ils sont pareils, et c'est comme un retour à ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu être : un.

Alors ils s'embrassent du regard et s'envolent vers des contrées que personne, jamais, ne pourra visiter. Ces instants leur appartiennent, personne ne leur volera.

Mais chacun a ses blessures, ils ont vécu d'un côté et de l'autre tellement d'années, sans jamais se perdre des yeux, qu'il y a bien des douleurs qu'ils doivent laisser s'échapper. Pour recommencer, encore mieux cette fois-ci.

**Alors dans leur mémoire la souffrance s'estompe, tout doucement, tranquillement.**

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

L'espoir se loge au fond de leurs pupilles, il se fait une place dans leur cœur, et étouffe les regrets. Il est tant de passer à autre chose.

Assis sur un banc ils contemplent la vie. Mais mine de rien, rien n'a changé. Ils sont les mêmes, juste un peu plus vivants même s'ils sont écorchés. Autour d'eux finalement la vie suit son cours dans se préoccuper de leur différence. Les couples se promènent toujours main dans la main et ils voudraient juste faire comme tous les amoureux. Ça n'empêche pas le brun d'exploser le ciel de son rire.

**Lui, il sait que dans leur intimité ils se créeront ce pays imaginaire sans l'aide de personne. **

_First there was the one who challenged  
All my dreams and all my balance  
She could never be as good as you _

You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You should be the one I'll always love

Au milieu du boulevard ils ont l'air très grands, avec leur passion délicieuse qui monte vers les étoiles en plein jour.

Tourne, tourne, la joie. Vole et s'enivre et même si on en crève et même si on en rêve autant profiter avant que l'amour ne se meurt. Ils dansent, bon Dieu, et tellement bien, juste parce que vivre c'est valser avec le vent et s'aimer c'est faire quelques pas de salsa sur un air latino. Eux ils savent aussi chanter et jouer, guitariste contre vocalises mais si on ferme les yeux on croirait qu'ils sont nés pour faire ça ensemble.

**Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont jumeaux…**

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before  
_

Au fond d'eux il y a toujours cette appréhension mais ils n'ont plus envie d'attendre pour elle.

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before  
_

Ils doivent se faire confiance à présent et oublier de reste même avec les souvenirs d'avant.

_Befor you…_

**- Il est tant d'avancer.**

**- Le monde est à nous Bill, fais moi confiance.**

**- Toujours.**


	5. Darkshines

Plusieurs choses à vous dire :

Tout d'abord, merci (oui oui je ne me renouvelle pas mais que voulez vous, c'est terriblement dur de dire autre chose après vos reviews, en fait...)  
Ensuite, oui, je sais, je n'ai pas centré les paroles de la chanson mais bon Dieu vous imaginez meme pas comme je me prend la tête depuis tout à l'heure pour que ca marche et à chaque fois que ça réactualise, paf, ya des paragraphes qui se suppriment u.u Doooonc, voila, j'ai fais comme j'ai pu. Désolée !  
Enfin... Bonne lecture : (hééééé au fait j'ai mon bac, donc je suis débarassée j'peux écrire tant que je veux pendant 3 mois muhuhuhuhuh)

Merci encore une fois à tous et à bientôt. (Au fait, le concert de Muse... De la bombe. Non. L'apocalyspe. Non. Indescriptible, en fait. Mwahah (L))

**Musique** : _Darkshines_ - _**Muse**_

* * *

.

Le couple lève les yeux vers le ciel. Sombres lueurs au dessus d'eux, comme une promesse à demi achevée, comme une menace qu'on ne peut plus retenir. Ils ont fait ce dont ils avaient envie, encore et encore, le sexe au delà du réel, l'envie à s'en faire vomir et maintenant plus rien ne peut les arrêter. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croient. Mais leur plus grand danger ce ne sont pas les autres, ce sont eux-mêmes. Oui, parce que les sentiments sont si aléatoires. Mais, et alors ? Aimer ce n'est pas une promesse d'avenir. Carpe Diem, dirait le blond. Le brun, lui, se retient de parler. Il ne fait que boire la beauté des yeux de son frère, il ne fait que se saouler à sa voix. Il est amoureux, et non, ce n'est pas une promesse. Mais pour le moment il va se nourrir de cet amour. 

**Comme un vampire, jusqu'à le consommer.**

_Passing by, you light up my darkest skies  
You'll take only seconds to draw me in  
So be mine and your innocence  
I will consume  
_

Dans une ruelle ils s'attirent l'un contre l'autre, désir à peine caché, dévorés par les ténèbres de leur péché. Ils s'en foutent. Montre moi ce que tu sais faire quand tu n'as pas de lit pour te soutenir. Les mains se promènes, s'accrochent, caressent presque avec fureur, ouvrent, défont, déchirent, arrachent, enivrent et excitent, chaque recoin, chaque parcelle de peau, donne moi jusqu'à ton essence, jusqu'à ta force, je te prendrai tout et je te donnerai tout, c'est ça le marché, ça a toujours été ainsi, je suis toi, tu es moi, tu le sais bien. Sur les pavés tortueux, entre ces deux murs de pierre, la tension monte en même temps que leur plaisir, les gémissements s'élèvent vers les fenêtres où l'on a pendu du linge le matin, jusqu'aux salons des gens bien rangés, et encore une fois ils souillent la pudeur de ceux qui ont trop peur de ressentir, ils les poussent à se mordre les doigts, à se tordre de gêne et d'excitation. Une fois de plus ils brisent les tabous, ces jumeaux qui savent depuis longtemps comment vivre vraiment.

**Oui, ils ont mal au fond, mais ils aiment trop ça…**

_Dark shines  
Bringing me down  
Making my heart feel sore  
'Cause it's good  
_

Alors, vous qui vous vous croyez si parfaits, qu'avez vous donc vécu dans ce monde, d'autre que la guerre et la perversion ? Qu'avez vous connu de mieux que la jalousie, la cupidité et la vanité ? Qui croyez vous être du haut de vos montagnes, à cracher sur les gens et à maudire le ciel ? Vous espérez dominer ceux qui ont moins que vous, et vous méprisez ceux qui vous dominent. Votre raison d'être n'a rien de sain, no rien de sauf… Vous vous cachez derrière votre ignorance, vous vous vantez d'un savoir que vous n'avez pas. Nous n'avons rien de mieux que vous, nous sommes même peut-être pire vermine, mais au moins, aucun mensonge dans nos paroles. La sincérité, vous avez oublié jusqu'au sens de ce mot. Vous, qui nous condamnez, qui avez tué au nom d'un Dieu, au nom d'une fortune, au nom d'une race contre une autre race. Ayez honte, fermez les yeux, bouchez vos oreilles pour tenter de ne plus entendre votre propre culpabilité, reculez jusqu'au gouffre de l'oubli pour ne plus avoir en mémoire les infamies que vous avez commis. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, sautez dans le bûcher de vos propres haines, car vous n'aurez pas su assumer vos erreurs.

**Notre monde n'est pas le votre, ne nous jugez plus.**

_Hold your hands up to your eyes again  
Hide from the scary scenes  
Suppress your fears  
So be mine and your innocence  
I will consume_

Faire l'amour dans la rue parce qu'ils sont trop beaux tous les deux pour se résister. Non, le reste du monde ne les empêchera pas de faire ça. Oui, ils feront l'amour, encore, ils sont jumeaux, ils sont du même sang, ils sont sacrilège et insulte, ils sont vivants, ils sont bien, ils ont mal, ils crèvent et ils savent, ils se savent et ils avancent. Ils s'aiment, envers et contre tout. La Terre tourne, tourne, et eux planent à jamais.

**Ils finiront peut-être leur vie ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ne plus savoir que faire de ce bonheur qui les étouffe. **

_Dark shines  
Bringing me down  
Making my heart feel sore  
'Cause it's good  
_

Un jour, oui, ils mourront de cet amour. Ne l'ont-ils jamais espéré d'ailleurs ?

_Your dark shines  
Bringing me down  
Making my heart feel sore  
'Cause it's good_

**- Tu vois, mon amour, comme les choses sont simples quand tu es dans mes bras.  
****- Continue Tom. Si tu me laisse, je m'écroule.**


End file.
